


Broaching the Subject

by Talliya



Series: Final Fantasy RPs [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude has had a crush on Cid Highwind since he first laid eyes on him... but that's all he thinks it will ever be. A crush, that just might crush him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rude didn’t really know what to make of it. One day he’s telling the obviously oblivious Reno that he’s crushing on Tifa and that Elena is crushing on Tseng (who everyone knows is crushing on Aerith), and the next… well, damn.

They were just doing their job, that’s all it was, but fighting Cloud and his gang, well they didn’t want to anymore. If felt more like they were protecting crazies, namely Hojo, instead of the company or it’s new president. So Reno offered the option to Cloud that they wouldn’t fight them anymore and he agreed. That was when Rude saw him for the first time; blonde hair, blue eyes, goggles perched on his head, a cig in his mouth and a spear in his hand. Rude didn’t know his name, it wasn’t like Cloud ever introduced them to anyone he had with him. But it hadn’t taken long for Rude to find out that he was Cid Highwind, the mechanic hired by ShinRa Electric Company to head the Space Project.

Rude had never had a thing for guys before, though he’d never really ‘not’ had a thing for them either. But going from Chelsea to Tifa to Cid? Well the fact that he was on the opposing team from all of them was something they had in common he supposed. But he kept daydreaming about the blonde pilot - he hadn’t really done that with Chelsea or Tifa. He had talked about them constantly, but not really daydreamed about them.

Rude kept coming up with different ways to see the man again, and then just as quickly discarding them. There was no way that old man was going to be interested in him, even if he WASN’T a Turk. The fact that he was part of ShinRa only made things worse, since ShinRa had kind of left the Space program stranded for several years. Rude was sure it was a sore spot, then all this new crap with Sephiroth, Jenova, Hojo… yeah, Cid would never speak to him. It was best to try and make friends with Cloud and Tifa first... maybe start there.

To that end, once everything had settled down a bit and they had Rufus at Healen Lodge he found out where Cloud and them all ended up and went down to 7th Heaven for a drink. Reno started in teasing him about going to see his girlfriend (meaning Tifa of course, his partner didn’t know he was into someone new) because he started going there every other week when he had the time. He got to know Tifa and Marlene pretty well, even Cloud, though he wasn’t there very often having started up a delivery business. He saw Nanaki, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, and even Reeve and Cait Sith on occasion. But so far Cid had never been there when he was, he was hoping however, and so kept going in.

When he arrived at 7th Heaven he saw that for once Cloud was in, and it seemed Vincent was there as well, along with Yuffie. Rude did a mental check of everything he had with him and where it was in case the thief decided to have some fun at his expense, then headed for the busy counter. Tifa, Cloud and Marlene were filling drink orders and from the banging sound coming from the kitchen, Rude guessed that Barret was making the food for the night. Tifa gave him a big smile, “Hey Rude! Your usual?”

He nodded with a return smile of his own, “Please and Thank you!” And he went to a side booth that was vacant, since his usual bar stool at the counter was taken.

Cid made his way to 7th Heaven for the celebration, trudging his heavy work boots through the snow. He tightened his scarf around his neck to protect it from the small flakes that landed on it. Opening the door to the bar, the blonde smirked, seeing everyone having fun, and made a b-line to Tifa. “How’s it goin’, Teef? Looks like everyone’s havin’ a lovely evenin’”. He said, lighting a cigarette. Tifa sighed but figured since it was a celebration she wouldn’t bother scolding him about it.

“It’s been great so far. What would you like to drink?” Cid nodded and inhaled deeply before letting the smoke slowly drift from his pale lips.

“I’ll just go for a beer fer now. Save the rum fer me, a’right?” he said jokingly and leaned his back against the bar to watch the crowd as Tifa grabbed his drink. She slid it down the smooth surface, into Cid’s grip before tending to other customers.

Rude was in his own little daze, not from drink or anything, he was still nursing his first Long Island Ice Tea that Marlene had brought him. No he was imagining that if Cid showed up the blonde man would see him and come sit down across from him, give him a salacious lopsided smile and ask him how he’d been doing. Rude would answer with something about his job as a babysitter being boring, and Cid would chuckle and say he could change that…

Then a whiff of cigarette smoke caught his attention. He looked around frantically to see where Reno was… only to realize the redhead was not present. Confused for a moment he rescanned the room. Not twenty feet away from him stood Cid in all his glory leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand. His pulse accelerated and his palms began to sweat. He downed half of his drink in one swallow fighting back a cough as the vodka burned down his throat. Then he proceeded to make himself as small as possible in the corner of his booth in the hopes that the hottest old man alive wouldn’t see him.

Tifa noticed Rude’s sudden change in attitude and let her gaze drift to what had gotten him so nervous. Was he serious? Was he actually looking at Cid? Tifa had nothing against it but it surely wasn’t what she was expecting from the Turk. It was a bit funny actually. Rude had to be at least a foot taller and yet there he was, trying to disappear. She gave Rude a quick smile and urged him to come over and sit.

Cid noticed Tifa’s gesture and looked to Rude. Why was he here? Cid couldn’t see Rude as much of a partier and Reno wasn’t around so that was an excuse out the window. “You here to celebrate too, big guy?” Cid called over.

Rude flinched when Tifa called over to him, luckily the shadows he was in hid any hint of the blush that spread across his face. Then Cid spoke...oh god. Rude had never heard the man speak before, he went cross-eyed as Cid’s gravelly voice rolled through him making him involuntarily shiver. He had to force himself to look over at him and attempt to answer. He opened his mouth and nothing came out, he couldn’t seem to make his voice work. With dawning horror he closed his mouth and shook his head; both to clear it and to say he wasn’t there to celebrate. When he focused on Cid again he was able to answer, “No, I come in every other week for a drink.” Was it just him or did his voice seem a little high?

Cid tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He did not remember Rude being like this before. “May as well join us since yer here anyway. ShinRa must be hell o’ stressful, considering it seems to turn its Turks into mutes, right, Vince?” The gunman chuckled and shook his head at his friend’s jest from where he was leaned against the wall.

“It does seem to have a habit of doing so.” He joked. Cid grinned and took another drag of his cigarette when he noticed Reno come into the room from the restroom.

“Well, well, both o’ ya chose to rain on our parade, huh?” Cid said as the redhead walked over, snickering.

“Shut up an’ gimme a light, would ya?” Cid opened his lighter and let the flame engulf the tip of Reno’s own smoke, before putting it back in his pocket. Reno looked at his partner’s strange behavior and looked between the two men. Oh, this was too good! The redhead could feel his smirk widening and he grabbed Cid’s forearm, pulling him to sit in the booth with him and Rude. “Not a bad turn out, yo.” Cid shrugged. He wasn’t much of a partier himself but it was good to see everyone together.

Rude was just about to join them, because why not? When Reno came in. Rude’s head hit the table, hard - he saw the look Reno gave him, it was officially over before it had even begun. His head did not rise from where it had crashed when Reno and Cid sat down across from him. The only plus side to this arrangement that Rude could readily think of was that it would be harder for Reno to see Cid’s reactions to his behavior. “I didn’t know you guys were celebrating anything. What’s the occasion?”

Tifa came by giving Reno an odd look before asking, “You want a new one Rude, Cid? And what are you having tonight Red?”

Cid chugged the rest of his beer and flung one of his feet on the table, his heavy boot making a loud ‘thud’. “Jenova’s dead an’ we’re happy ‘bout it. Not too complicated.” Reno observed the two other men when Tifa walked up. “Sure, Teef. I’ll have some o’ that rum now.” He said with a grin. Tifa shook her head and giggled, knowing how Cid got when he got a hold of his favorite drink. Here came the fun.

“I’ll have some whisky.” Reno said in reply to Tifa’s question, resting his hands behind his head. The brunette swiped Cid’s foot off the table and shook her finger.

“Not on my tables, Cid Highwind.” The blonde chuckled and nodded. “What about you, Rude? Would you like a refill or something else?” She asked as she expertly slipped him a small piece of paper without the others noticing. “Oh, and Reno, could you come help me with something?” The redhead looked like he wasn’t too keen on it. “I’ll make your drinks on the house~!” she nearly sang, teasing him to follow. He couldn’t deny free drinks.

“Be back soon, yo.” Tifa winked at Rude once before leaving with Reno to go restock some shelves and do various other unneeded tasks. She hoped Rude would listen to her note and ‘loosen up’.

“Ahh, I didn’t realize that was today.” Rude perked up, if all of them were here to celebrate then it would be okay, even normal, to just talk to Cid and get to know him, maybe find out what he’d been up to for the last year. Not that Rude hadn’t been scanning random reports from Rocket Town to find out, but still.

“I’ll take a refill Tifa, thank you.” He smiled as the woman knocked Cid’s feet to the floor, but he could have kissed her for getting Reno to leave. The note she handed him settled onto his lap and under the pretense of sitting back up and adjusting himself to be more comfortable he read it. A small smile touched his face, that woman was far too observant for her own good.

Then something Cid had said earlier jogged his brain and he blinked a few times in consternation before asking, “Why does our being here ‘rain on your parade’?”

Cid noticed the small smile but it didn’t stay for long. “No offense but I’m used to things blowing up and people running when Turks show up.” Cid said with a smirk. Tifa soon returned with their drinks, setting them down and giving Cid a elbow to the shoulder for his comment.

“If you guys need anything else, just let me know. Reno and I will be behind the counter. He’s helping me with the drinks tonight.” Cid nodded and took a swig of his rum, closing his eyes and swallowing the smooth liquid.

“Ah, that’s good stuff.” Tifa giggled and went back to make sure Reno wasn’t destroying anything. Cid knew something was up by Tifa and Reno’s attitudes. Rude was also FAR more shy than he remembered him being. Maybe he didn’t like crowds. “Don’t take it personally. If you guys’r just here fer fun, then it’s good to have ya!” Cid raised his glass in a celebratory manner before taking another long drink.

With an aquicesting tilt of his head Rude silently agreed that the Turks did tend to blow everything up - explosives were in fact his own personal specialty. “I generally come in here at least once a month, just to see how everyone is doing. It’s nice to see life moving on for people when mine seems so stagnant all the time. After all, ShinRa Co. isn’t really a thing anymore… and Rufus has been ill, so we don’t really do much.”

Cid took another sip of his drink and his features began to appear far less harsh and more like he was daydreaming. “Shinra was always amazin’ fer me. I loved gettin’ up an’ gettin’ ready fer work on the ships. Best job I could’a had if the boss didn’t turn out to be such a nut job.” He nodded when Rude mentioned Rufus. “So he’s still pretty messed up, huh? Why not just pick up some kinda hobby if yer life’s so dull?” he asked as he downed the rest of his rum.

Rude grinned, ‘nut job’ was one of the nicer things the previous President ShinRa had been called. “Being a member of the Department of Administrative Research isn’t really all that thrilling.” He shrugged his big shoulders, “It’s more dangerous than fun. Though with Reno for a partner it’s never boring.”

Rude was pretty sure he could drown in Cid’s blue eyes and gravelly voice… so he decided it would be in his best interest not to look the man in eye when he spoke. So Rude kept his focus on the fresh glass of vodka tea Tifa slid in front of him as he swirled the straw it came with around in it slowly. He was glad that Tifa remembered his weird phobia about touching his mouth to a glass he didn’t own. It was something Reno teased him about mercilessly, but the man never made him drink from anything he didn’t want to. So Rude hadn’t had a reason to punch his nose in for the teasing yet.

“You could always hire back on. I know Rufus would like to start something big up. And going to space is pretty freaking big.” He glanced up at the blonde before averting his eyes to his glass again with a blush. Thankfully his skin color made it difficult for most people to tell he could blush and the darkness of the corner booth did nothing but help.

Tifa noticed Cid had obviously downed his drink, as usual, in record speed and gave him another she already had prepared. The pilot looked up with a smile and nodded. “Thanks.” The brunette just nodded back and left the two on their own.

Cid looked Rude right in the eye (well as best as he could with his glasses on) and gave him a look that mixed hope with heart break. “Come on. Red may tease ya but ya shouldn’t go teasin’ me like that too. After everythin’ with AVALANCHE, I’d never be welcomed back and ya know how I feel ‘bout Shinra now. Don’t go danglin’ my dream in my face if I can’t go back to it.” He said with a half hearted smile. “I know ya mean well but I think we both know it wouldn’t work. Shinra don’t got the fundin’ no more, there’s bad blood between us, and I’m pretty sure the guys would hang me by my nuts if I went back after all the hard work we went through.” It was clear Cid was still dealing with some wounds that hadn’t healed. He took a gulp of his drink and just looked around the bar. He had a blush of his own but it was clearly from the alcohol more than anything. “I’d give anything to get back in space just for a day.”

Rude hung his head, which consisted of it lowering just barely, in defeat. Cid was right after all, there was too much bad blood and ShinRa had no financial base at the moment. But Rude had been gunning for anything to bring new industry to them so they could get back on their feet. He kept telling Rufus that he should change the name, maybe even join on as a part of the WRO, but so far the blonde wasn’t having any of it. Though Rude imagined that the whole ‘bad blood’ thing might have a lot to do with that. After all Reeve had betrayed him to join in with Cloud and them to defeat Jenova. Even if Rufus saw all of that as a good thing now, it was probably still a sore spot. “Well does the WRO want to go to space? Or is some way to just get up world wide notice that someone wants to go, and maybe get funding and people to help make it happen that way?” Though Rude could think of several ways to send Cid to outer space without ever leaving a bedroom, he guessed that the ‘bad blood’ deal made Rude’s little crush completely unattainable.

“There aren’t any ways I’ve been able to think of for a while so I’ve mostly been stickin’ to mechanics an’ my airship. It’s the closest thing I got.” A smile crossed Cid’s lips. “Ya should’a seen it. Seein’ Gaia from way up in space was perfect. Felt like if I reached far enough, I could just grab any star right outta the sky.” Cid was starting to hit the drinks hard but it wasn’t exactly in celebration. Tifa was handing him his 4th drink when she told him she couldn’t give him much more and recommended some water. “Mhm.” Was his only response as he fiddled with the glass in front of him. “So what’re yer plans fer the night?” Cid asked, his cheeks a light flush of red. Reno gestured from the bar for Rude to make a move or at least ASK if Cid wanted to meet sometime.

“Well, couldn’t you trade your skill for funding? Well I guess that would just be having a full time job as a mechanic for a while though… then you could just pay for the project yourself. But that would be a lot of money to have to get.” He was running at the mouth a little and he knew it, but Cid made him nervous, and he tended to babble when he was nervous. Neither Chelsea nor Tifa ever made him feel so damned confused!

Rude pointedly ignored Reno, while just hanging out with Cid could be fun, he didn’t trust himself to not slip up and make the guy hate him. After all, he wanted nothing to do with ShinRa. He was simply going to allow Rude to make conversation because he wasn’t there to cause trouble at the moment. It wasn’t like Cid actually wanted to talk to him in particular.

“Um, I don’t really have any plans. Just to come hang out here for a few drinks and go back home. That’s what I always do. At least when I get the chance to come down here. Otherwise I’m stuck with mounds of paperwork and a crotchety blonde.” He made the mistake of looking Cid in the eye when he spoke and didn’t realize he was staring, his liquid chocolate eyes darker than normal, thankfully hidden by his shades.

Cid nodded. “Yeah, I know. Can’t think of anythin’ that wouldn’t take all my time. It would take years fer me to even begin to start a program like that again.” The pilot raised an eyebrow at Rude’s comment, crossed his arms, and leaned back with a smirk. “A ‘crotchety blonde’, huh? Gotta say, that’s pretty insulting.” He knew who Rude was really talking about but figured a joke might lighten his spirits. “If ya got nothin’ to do, why not come help me with the ship? I got extra work so I might need extra hands.”

Rude’s mind stuttered to a stop… Cid needs extra hands. The blush on his face deepened before he could pull his brain out of the rather deep gutter it had sunk in. “I’d like that. Um, helping you out that is. I’m pretty good with mechanics.” Though, he thought to himself, he was better at finding and exploiting their weaknesses. “And I meant Rufus. I don’t know you well enough to know if you’re crotchety or not.” He smiled slowly before taking a swallow of his drink.

Cid snickered. “I know, I’m just teasin’ ya. The help would be good though so thanks.” The blonde was taken by surprise when a young woman sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was CLEARLY drunk off her rocker. “S’cuse me, can I help ya?” he said in an irritated tone.

“You’re Cid Highwind, right?” she asked, licking the man’s neck. “You helped save everyone, didn’t you?” Good Gaia, Cid wanted nothing more than to shove the dumb bitch off of him but he couldn’t deny, it had been a loooong time since he got this kind of ‘attention’. Reno covered his mouth to prevent a laughing fit, seeing what had taken place.

Cid rolled his eyes. “Look, sweetie, yer cute an’ all but yer drunk as fuck. Off. I prefer guys anyway.” He said, making the woman pout then slap him.

“You jerk!!” Yup, she was drunk. After seeing the woman’s behavior, Tifa came over and pulled her off the pilot and escorted her out. Cid wiped the saliva off his neck and sighed.

“Crazy bitch.”

Rude smiled again as Cid explained that he was simply teasing and accepted his help. He froze like a popsicle when some pretty woman came over and draped herself all over the pilot he currently had a huge hard-on for. Something he was lucky enough to hide below the table from the blonde. Rude simply watched the interlude unable to look away even though there was a pain in his chest from the knowledge that Cid might actually want this woman. Though he had to tell himself that even if he didn’t it wouldn’t matter because he doubted Cid would want /him/ all over him either. A few seconds later the woman slapped the blonde and there was a buzzing sound in Rude’s ears… he prefers men? Rude removed his clenched hand from his glass, luckily it wasn’t broken - he had really wanted to smite that woman - and sat on his hands. He sat there in calm silence for a few seconds trying to get the urge to jump the blonde in front of him under control.

“Yeah.” Was his soft agreeance with the pilot, the only sound he could manage without squeaking.

Cid noticed Rude’s strange reaction. “What’s up? Feelin’ sick’r somethin’?” The blonde removed his glove, reach across the table, and placed his hand on Rude’s forehead. “Yer burnin’ up.” He said but smirked and turned away with a light laugh when he saw the ‘problem’. Turns out the Turk’s uniform couldn’t hide EVERYTHING. Flopping back in his seat, Cid began sipping at his water. “Tell me, Rude...you been tryin’ to hit on me?” he asked with his smirk still in place, finally using the Turk’s name.

Rude had himself mostly under control before his eyes were snared and entranced by Cid removing his glove. When the cool hand rested on his forehead for a moment the Turk forgot to breathe or make sure that he was close enough to the table that Cid’s leaning over it wouldn’t give him away. “Um am I?” He spluttered to a stop as a shudder went through him from Cid saying his name, “No. No actually I haven’t been. I would like to, but I haven’t been. I am a part of ShinRa Corporation after all.”

Reno’s jaw dropped. Rude finally admitted it. Gaia, that guy was hard to persuade. Cid pulled his glove back on and leaned back. “Least yer honest. I don’t give a shit if ya work fer Shinra. I just don’t wanna work fer’em. Doesn’t mean I got a problem spendin’ a night with one of its employees.” He explained as he pulled out a fresh cigarette and lit it. “If yer interested, just say so. Or is that not allowed when yer in uniform?” he teased. Cid did find Rude very attractive so it certainly wasn’t a burden on him.

Rude worked not to let his jaw drop before looking down at his faded jeans and black tank-top. “I look like I’m in uniform to you?” Was the first thing his mouth spit out. Then he collected himself, “And I’m pretty sure I did just say I was interested. The whole “I would like to be hitting on you, but I’m not” thing I was pretty sure gave me away.” He grinned before taking another swallow of his drink musing to himself that he didn’t want just ONE night with blonde pilot.

“Nope, it doesn’t, which is why I’m confused as to why it took ya so long. But yeah, that more than just gave ya away. Actually...” Cid made it seem as though he were pondering some idea when he was really just stalling, removing his boot. He was sure Rude would appreciate the fact that the tables had table cloths over them for the special occasion to hide what he was planning. The blonde raised his foot, nudging at Rude’s thigh, then to his erection. To everyone else it just looked like he and Rude were having the same old chat. Cid continued to sip at his water and casually take a puff of his cigarette as he worked Rude’s member. “That gave ya away more than anythin’, Rude.”

Rude jerked as Cid’s toes connected with his thigh then held very, very still as Cid began his treatment of him. Once he was finally able to breathe he asked, “Confused as to why ‘what’ took me so long?” in a strained voice though a smirk graced his face. He caught Cid’s foot with his hands and began massaging it slowly - his jeans were rather painful at the moment so the torture needed to end for a bit.

Cid didn’t know why such a small gesture was a turn on for him. His cheeks reddened a bit further but it clearly wasn’t from the alcohol this time. “As to what made it so hard to admit ya wanted some fun.” He said, regaining his composure and returning to his usual relaxed expression. He leaned back and set his hands behind his head but couldn’t help the occasional leg twitch from the relaxing sensation. He was always on his feet, working nonstop so it was a real treat, as small a gesture as it seemed. The blonde covered his mouth by making it seem like he just had an itch but whispered. “A lil’ higher.” He asked before lowering his hand again and licking his lips.

Rude did as asked and began massaging up the man’s ankle, going back and forth between his long elegant foot and his shapely ankle as he thought out the best way to answer. Watching Cid’s tongue wet his lips made his dick twitch but he didn’t react to his body’s needs. “I want more than just ‘a little fun’.” He murmured honestly, he wasn’t so sure he should tell the man whose foot he held captive that he’d been crushing on him for over a year. He wasn’t sure how well it would go over, since until a couple minutes ago he hadn’t known the man wasn’t straight. Louder he answered, again truthfully, “I didn’t know if you were straight or not for one. Let alone that you would be okay with me hitting on you if you weren’t.” He shrugged large shoulders and dug his thumbs into the sole of the foot he held as he found a knot. How on earth the man had a muscle knot in his foot of all things Rude wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Cid closed his eyes as Rude continued to massage his foot and listened to his explanation. “Makes sense, I guess.” The pilot mumbled. Reno nudged Tifa and gestured in Cid and Rude’s direction the second he had a feeling he knew what was going on. The redhead whispered to the woman.

“Mission accomplished.” He said, making Tifa giggle.

Cid bit his lip when Rude found the knot on the bottom of his foot. It hurt for a moment until the man managed to loosen it, causing the blonde to moan lightly, as hard as he tried to keep it in. “Trust me, I don’t give a shit if someone doesn’t like the fact that I’m gay. If ya want more than a lil’ fun, maybe we should head somewhere else. Plus, I officially need you ‘round fer a foot massage now an’ then” He murmured, letting his head lull to one side.

Rude smirked anew, “I like giving all kinds of massages.” He ran a long finger up the center of Cid’s foot before releasing him all together. “Where would we go?”

Cid opened his eyes when Rude released his foot and smirked at the implication. “The Highwind’s cleared out.” He said. “No one comes on without my permission so it would be a good place. Plus, it’s not too far out of the city, if you’re up for a short walk. Or is there somewhere else you’d prefer to go?” he asked, slipping his boots back on and putting his cigarette out.

Rude couldn’t contain a small shudder, “I’ve never been on the Highwind before. Going there sounds good to me.” He adjusted himself so his boner was a little less obvious and downed the rest of his drink before placing his money down under the glass and standing.

Cid smirked and stood up, leaving a tip for Tifa. She and Reno had been helpful after all. "Guess ya'll need a thorough 'tour' then." The blonde made sure to tighten his scarf, not looking forward to the snow but he was guessing it would be completely worth it.

They were finally at the ship and not a moment too soon. Cid shivered a bit as he got on board, gesturing for Rude to follow.

Rude had had a good time walking through the snow with Cid, unfortunately he didn’t know the man well enough to attempt to start a snowball fight with him, so he had just talked to him about this and that. Once the Highwind came into view Rude had gasped slightly, it was a beautiful ship. As Cid gestured him inside after him Rude noticed that the blonde man was shivering. “You know, you should really wear warmer clothes in winter Cid.” He took his own leather lined with wool jacket off as he stepped inside and draped it over the other man’s shoulders.

Cid couldn’t help but take pride in Rude’s reaction to his ship. The blonde was about to respond to Rude about the warmer clothes when he felt the jacket draped over him and shook again. “Guess ya kinda forget how cold things are on the ground when yer inside an airship most o’ the time.” He already had his scarf, jacket, and boots but they weren’t exactly meant for this kind of weather. “C’mon, some tea should warm us up.” He said, leading Rude to a small kitchen area. “Want anythin’ to eat? Don’t have too much...” he mused to himself. “Better stock up before my next trip.” The blonde held Rude’s jacket tighter around himself.

“Heh, I wouldn’t know. It’s just as cold in a helicopter as it is outside of one. They’re the only thing I ever flown in.” Rude looked this way and that as he followed Cid down hallways and through open areas, “Tea sounds amazing.” He watched as Cid meandered around the small kitchen space, “I’m not hungry, but thanks for the offer.” Trip? Man, why’s he always gotta leave. I mean sure he lives in Rocket Town… which is on an entirely different continent than this one… but - whoa, slow down there Rude, slow down. Having a mini heart attack at the thought of Cid leaving again Rude decided he should probably work on getting over the man already. Maybe find stuff about him that pissed him off, or something. However watching him move around in his jacket did wicked things to his libido. And the hard-on that had hidden because of the cold started to peek out again.

“No chopper has the quality o’ my ships; not even Shinra’s.” He said with a grin. “This thing could keep ya warm even if Shiva herself tried to freeze it over.” He said. Okay, it was a BIT of an overstatement but he couldn’t help it. The pilot fixed them up some of his favorite tea and handed Rude his own mug. He flopped down into one of the wooden chairs and sighed, inhaling the bitter scent of the herbal tea, letting the hot mug warm his hands. Cid set it down for a moment to remove his gloves so the heat could reach his hands much quicker. “You okay?” he asked, tilting his head at the man. “I never remembered ya seemin’ bipolar before so what’s up with all the change in ya tonight?” Cid furrowed his brows. “One second all’s fine, the next ya look like yer light years away in a fuckin’ panic.” Cid sipped at his tea and waited for a response. Was Rude joking about liking him or was he just drunk when he said it? Maybe he was too caught up in the moment and regretted saying it now. That thought did sadden Cid a bit. He loved flying more than anything in the world but it didn’t mean even he didn’t get lonely. He just did his best not to show it. He was Cid Highwind. He always said the sky was all he needed but he was still human.

Rude grinned as Cid explained that his ships were better than everyone’s and sat down across from the pilot at his small kitchen table. The mug fit securely in his cupped hands, getting warm after the frosty air outside. He winced when Cid asked his question, he hadn’t realized he was being so obvious. “There’s really nothing new, and I’m not at all bipolar.” He huffed at the man, “I just wish I saw you more is all.”

Rude ducked his head as he took a swallow of the hot beverage in his hands, he couldn’t believe he’d actually said that. Way embarrassing. But still true. However Rude didn’t plan on spilling his heart out his mouth at his first actual meeting with the man, that’s a little too fast. However, thinking about it… “How would you know how I am? I’ve only ever seen you the one time when Reno told Cloud we weren’t going to fight you guys anymore unless you wanted us to.”

Cid looked Rude directly in the eye when he said he wanted to see him more. “The bipolar thing was a joke. I was just pokin’ fun ‘cause ya been changin’ yer mood all night.” The blonde furrowed his brows at Rude’s last statement. “You gettin’ pissed over a joke? If ya ‘wanna see me more’ but clearly don’t by the lip yer givin’, why’d ya come here?!” Cid asked angrily, standing from his seat. “Fine, I know nothin’ about ya. It’d be stupid to try an’ get to know each other, right? If that’s yer problem, ya know where the fuckin’ door is.”

Rude looked at him startled by the erroneous conclusion the older man had come to. He couldn’t see how anything he had said had led the man to think that Rude didn’t want desperately to get to know him. But if he was going to be so touchy about things… Rude sighed and downed his mug of tea before calmly setting it on the table. He didn’t know if explaining himself would help now with random reactions like that. And the man called HIM bipolar? Rude felt like he’d been slapped in the face and all the joy he’d had in visiting with the blonde was now a little burnt. Rude’s mood hadn’t changed all night, he’d been horny as hell the whole time from the moment he noticed Cid was there. He was a generally closed person, he kept to himself, so wanting someone he barely knew anything about for so long must have fried his brain. “You’re right I do know where it is.” He stood up calmly and walked over to Cid and bent down kissing him on the cheek before he walked out of the room and back out into the cold. He marched back to 7th Heaven and slammed into his car and peeled out back to his apartment. Where he sat staring blindly at his Turk uniform for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Cid braced himself as Rude came closer, unsure of how he would react but flinched at the gentle kiss. He was so confused by it all. One second Rude seemed calm and collected but then...” The second the door shut and he was alone again, Cid sighed. Rude acted like he wanted him close but then said things that completely contradicted them. He wants to be close, then he says ‘you don’t know me’. Why couldn’t he just choose? The pilot went back to his cabin on the Highwind and laid down on his unmade bed. The ache in his feet reminded him of Rude’s firm massage earlier. Gaia, it felt like heaven. Cid just had little patience for the ‘I like you but am going to beat around the bush’ bullshit. They were grown men. Either let him in or don’t. He wasn’t the type of man to be jerked around. Straight forward answers; that’s how he worked.

Rude went to work the next morning with bloodshot eyes he could do nothing about but hide them behind his shades and slumped into his chair to begin his paperwork. He groaned and nearly started banging his on his desk when Reno bounded into the room, knowing the man was going to harass him about Cid.

“So~, how did it go last night?” Reno asked him as he slide into the chair opposite Rude.

“It didn’t.” Rude mumbled.

“What do you mean it didn’t!” Reno stood up quickly and slapped his hands down on Rude’s desk.

“I mean we went over the the Highwind, which is gorgeous, I’d never actually seen it before. And we had tea. But Cid got all angry when I asked how he knew if I was acting differently when he didn’t know me. It was just a question, I wouldn’t presume something about his behaviour when that was the first time I’ve ever talked to him before.” Rude had a rather hurt expression on his face, but he didn’t seem to notice it. “He was all indignant and yelled at me something along the lines of “fine I don’t know you, it’d be stupid to try right? and since I obviously didn’t actually want to get to know him why was I there?” So I left.”

“Well shit.” Reno plopped back down into his chair. “He was probably just nervous Rude. I’m sure YOU were. You don’t usually mince words, but you seemed pretty skittish last night at the bar. Maybe he just wanted you to flat out tell him what you wanted.”

Rude sat back in his own chair thinking it over from that perspective, he did hit his head on his desk when he realized Reno had a point. “He has my jacket… and I don’t have his number. D’you think Tif would give it to me? I should probably apologize to him.”

Reno shook his head in sympathy, “I’m sure Tifa would help you out mate, no worries.” Their conversation was interrupted when Tseng and Rufus came into the room arguing over starting a big project to get ShinRa back on its feet.

Cid was awake before the sun, as always. He got out of bed, pulled on his boots, gloves, and goggles before getting ready to head out to finish up some work on the Highwind. When he looked out the window, he remembered how cold it was. With an angry groan he snatched Rude’s jacket and put it on, grabbing his tool box and heading out. He spent hours fixing up some piping that he was amazed had held during the last trip. When he finally needed a break, he hid in a small corner outside the ship, warming his hands, and keeping the wind off him. Tea was definitely called for once this was over.

On his break Rude called 7th Heaven and hearing Tifa’s chipper greeting made his day a little better. “Hey Tif, would you mind giving me Cid’s number? I forgot to ask for it last night.” He wasn’t going to tell her that he had bungled things.

“Sure thing Rude. 8765309. You need anything else?” Tifa asked him.

“Nope that’s it, thanks.” He hung up with her and then dialed Cid, hoping against hope that the man would actually answer him.

Cid was just about to head back into the ship when his phone went off. “Cid Highwind. What do ya need?” he asked in a slightly tired voice. He was used to getting delivery requests at pretty much any time but he was a little low today and felt like he was running on fumes.

Rude’s heart skipped a beat when Cid answered his phone, but quickly set aside his emotions to answer him… well not all of his emotions. “I need You. But I wanted to apologize for being a dumbass last night. Do you think we could try again?”

Okay, he hadn’t expected that. What was he supposed to say to something like that? “As long as ya got yer head clear now, I can’t see why not, uh...” He needed him? What?! Since when did stuff like this happen outside of fairytales? “Well, I still got yer jacket anyway so ya might as well come over to get it later. We can talk then. Sound good?”

Rude smiled, “That sounds great. I get off at four today so I should be to the Highwind around five, traffic willing. Is that alright?”

“Fine by me. I got some more work to do anyway. I’ll be waitin’. See ya.” Cid nearly dropped his phone. He was so puzzled by this and his face showed it. It wasn’t the situation that confused him; it was how he was reacting. He was excited.

Rude hung up with a grin plastered to his face, Cid didn’t seem angry and maybe this time Rude wouldn’t walk all over himself. He went to grab a bite to eat before getting back to work. He was going to get as much done in the next few hours as he could so he wouldn’t have to worry about maybe being late to work tomorrow.

When Reno saw the smile on his face he began ribbing him about it, but suddenly popped the question: “When did you start liking him anyway? I thought you had a thing for Tifa.”

Rude shook his head, only his partner could be so dense. “You remember when we decided we didn’t want to fight Cloud and them anymore?” At Reno’s nod he continued, “I saw him then. I’m not really sure why I became so infatuated with him, but I did. I’ve had a crush on him since then, and at the time I hadn’t even known his name.”

“Huh, for over a year. No wonder you’re so weird about it.” Reno clapped him on the back, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked and sauntered off to give his reports to Rufus and Tseng.

Rude rolled his eyes and gathered up his things, it was a few minutes after four by then and he had somewhere to be.

Cid was back in the Highwind, boiling some tea for when Rude arrived. He hoped things went better this time. He knew he’d overreacted but he wasn’t exactly the type to admit it. He didn’t even realise he was still in Rude’s jacket. The blonde sat at the table, fiddling with his fingers and biting his bottom lip as he thought.

Parking his truck near the Highwind with shaking hands Rude climbed out and walked over to the ship’s door. He wasn’t really sure if he should knock or not. He never knocked on a helicopter door, but this wasn’t a helicopter… so he knocked anyway. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Cid jumped at the sudden noise but shook it off and answered. “C’mon in. Got some tea ready.” He said as he gestured for Rude to follow him in. “Make sure ya close the door tight too. It’s not lockin’ as well an’ lets a draft in if ya don’t give it a good yank.” Cid went back to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs but figured they should sit in one of the small living areas this time.

Rude smiled when Cid answered the door wearing his jacket, the man looked positively edible in it. He shook the thought from his head at the mention of tea, a different kind of smile gracing his face. He nodded his head at Cid’s instructions about the door and closed it tight before following the blonde to the kitchen and then a different room. He couldn’t get over how beautifully built this ship was. “I really love this ship. It’s beautiful.” He ran a hand lovingly over the wall he stood next to in the room they had just entered. “Also,” he looked over at Cid with a hungry look, his shades having been left in his truck, “you look hott in my jacket.”

Cid sat back on the couch and smiled at Rude’s comment about the ship. Remembering he was still wearing the other man’s jacket, he looked up to him with a chuckle. “Forgot all about it. Guess I’ll have to keep it if I look that good in it.” He joked, taking a huge gulp of his tea. “Man, I was out there for too long!” He set the mug down and kicked his boots off, sighing with relief as he sunk back into the couch. “Gonna have to fix that door tomorrow.” He mused, thinking out loud as his never resting mind went through checklists of what needed to get done. “Gotta say though, ya look pretty good without the glasses too. They’re sexy an’ all but I don’t think I’ve ever even seen yer eyes before.”

He smirked, “You really think my shades are sexy?” He sat down on the floor by Cid’s feet, picking one up for a massage, his feet were cold. Looking at Cid with concern he asked, “When did you come inside? You’re freezing.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cid said openly. The second Rude rubbed his foot, Cid’s head lulled back on the head of the sofa. “Ugh, that’s perfect~” His whole body relaxed and a small smile crossed his lips. “I got in ‘bout 20 minutes ago. The piping needed some fixin’.” He mumbled.

Rude smiled and watched as Cid practically melted into the sofa, “I tend to wear my shades because my eyes are too expressive. At least that’s what I’ve been told all my life. Not exactly the best trait for someone who’s supposed to blend into the shadows.” He nodded when Cid responded with why he was cold, “That explains it then, it’s rather cold outside.” Rude had on a leather duster at the moment, also lined with wool, against the cold. He hated being cold. Pausing in his massage he reached around and grabbed Cid’s mug and handed it to him, “Get warm.” He switched to Cid’s other foot before saying, “I am sorry I was so asinine last night. I didn’t realize I was hedging around like an idiot teenager.”

Cid accepted the mug but paused to look into Rude’s eyes when he did and smirked. “Yeah, ya do.” He said as he laid back. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Shit happens.” He said with the faint smile returning. “Where’d ya learn to do that?” Cid whispered, his breathing now slow and deep. He let out a chuckle. “Yer gonna have to get my back too if yer this good.”

“From my mother,” Rude answered as he maneuvered himself between Cid’s legs so that he could massage up both of his calfs at the same time. “It may be weird, but giving massages actually relaxes me. It’s something I enjoy, and the original reason I was hired on at ShinRa. I was a masseuses assistant. But then that wing of the building got blown up in an AVALANCHE attack. So I went in for a crash course in explosives, mostly so I could disarm them. But honestly I like figuring out the different compounds and how much of what it takes to blow something up. So I ended up a Turk.” Rude blushed and stopped talking, he didn’t think even Reno knew that. The kid probably knew he’d had a previous job at ShinRa, but… he mentally shrugged, it didn’t really matter he supposed.

“Never would’a guessed that.” Cid mumbled as Rude moved onto his calves. The blonde could feel a heat pooling in his groin from so much attention. He hadn’t had a massage since...actually, he couldn’t remember when. He’d grown used to a cramp here, an ache there, and just hoping to sleep them off but it was clear it hadn’t worked. He felt numb from the knees down because of how relaxed his long tensed muscles had become. He wondered how many knots Rude must have gotten rid of if he felt this good already.

Rude smiled before pausing to take a swallow of his own tea, then resuming his massage. He worked his way around Cid’s knees and began kneading his thighs. While he was turned on by where his hands were, and even by what he was doing and Cid’s reactions to it, he wasn’t going to do anything but massage the man. There were too many freaking knots! “How on Gaia do you live with being this tense and knotted up?” Rude’s brow was furrowed as he used both hands on one thigh to gently ease out a rather large knot.

Cid shook lightly when Rude’s hands went higher. “I’m a mechanic. Workin’ 24/7 don’t exactly leave time fer a trip to some overpriced spa.” Cid raised an eyebrow. “And be honest, could you actually see a guy like me walkin’ into a spa for a fuckin’ massage?” Cid was the kind of man you’d always find covered in grease and oil stains, polishing weapons, tinkering with anything metal, and stayed up to endless hours of the night. He had almost no morning routine other than a showering, brushing his teeth, and grabbing food. He’d shave if he had extra time but that was about three times a week. Long story short, he was just a really busy man. He bit his lip when Rude found the large knot in his thigh. “Ah, fuck. That one’s bad.” He said, wincing a bit until the pressure let up.

No, Rude couldn’t imagine Cid in a spa, however, Rude had never gone to one either. “You don’t need a spa to relax. That’s just a waste of hard earned money. Couldn’t you just ask someone to give you a massage? I know Tifa gives them and both of us have been teaching little Marlene.” He moved on once the knot was diminished, going for the man’s hips. His thumbs went in gentle circles, not really thinking about how hott Cid was, but that he was sore and needed to relax. His mind was only on relieving pain and nothing more. Even his cock, normally hard when so much as thinking about Cid, was flaccid. His own body was relaxed for his purposes of relaxing another.

Cid blushed slightly. “It’d feel weird to ask someone out of the blue I guess. I asked you because ya started massagin’ my foot back at the bar.” He explained, running a hand over Rude’s as he gently worked his hips. His blush deepened when he noticed his pants tenting a bit. He just hoped Rude wouldn’t think it was strange. Was that normal from getting a massage? He hoped. However, Rude seemed like a very understanding man so Cid wasn’t too concerned.

Rude smiled, “Yeah I guess that could be a little awkward. But I just ask if anyone in the room can give them and if they would mind when I’m sore. That’s how I found out Tifa gives them.” He removed his hands from the narrow hips and began massaging Cid’s arms one at a time, starting with his fingers.

Cid smirked lazily. “Guess I’m just not used to stuff like that.” He admitted. The blonde reached a hand up, stroking Rude’s cheek then froze when he realised what he was doing. He let out an embarrassed chuckle and pulled his hand back. “Sorry, just nice to have this kind of attention.”

“Well maybe you should be around people more often.” Rude suggested offhandedly as he worked up to Cid’s shoulders. When Cid’s hand brushed his cheek he turned startled brown eyes to blue ones and smiled. “That’s alright. Though I’ve reached all of you that I can from this angle. If you want more of a massage you’ll have to lay down on your stomach.” Rude sat back on his heels away from the inticing smell of tobacco and oil that was Cid and took a few more swallows of his cooling tea.

“Tha’s a little hard to do with makin’ runs so often.” Cid explained as he removed his dusty blue shirt, Rude's jacket, his own, and lay on his stomach, burying his face in one of the cushions. He adjusted himself a bit until he could lay there without his semi-stiff cock bothering him. “I just like workin’ a lot but I’m startin’ to think I should stop by now and then for some relaxation.” He murmured with a little grin.

Rude stood out of the way as Cid got himself comfortable, taking off his duster and suit jacket and tossing them to a nearby chair. Then he took off his shoes and tie and placed them by and on the chair respectively. His breath caught in his chest when Cid’s toned skin was bared to his sight, instantly he was hard and he had a time of it settling himself on his knees against the sofa before he could trust himself to touch the man again. But once he had the urge to lick all of that displayed skin under control he went back to massaging, starting again with Cid’s feet. He worked his way up the backs of his legs and even massaged his ass cheeks before moving up his back. A huge blush painted the black man as he worked, because this time he couldn’t get himself to relax and the want was building. “You certainly shouldn’t work so damn hard, this is a little ridiculous.” He commented when he found a section of Cid’s lower back that was nothing but knots. He worked them out slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt the man. “Call me any time.”

“I love my work. I don’t mind a few knots. Now I can get them taken care of anyway.” He said with a chuckle but froze when Rude got to his ass. Was that normal for a massage? Surely. People got full body massages so it must have been. Cid didn’t really care either way. He was not about to complain about hot, strong hands groping his ass. Damn, it felt good. He tensed a bit when Rude found the many knots at the base of his back. He arched his back a bit, hoping to loosen some and relieve some of the pain. “I’ll call ya now an’ then fer sure.”

“At least one of us does.” Rude mumbled. He worked his way up to Cid’s shoulders before talking again, figuring ‘now and then’ was good enough for a start. “What exactly do you do? I mean, we have the basics… that didn’t come out right. Fuck it, to hell with work. I’ma just shut up now.” He sat back with a thump as he finished massaging the knots out of Cid’s neck and grabbed his mug to give his hands something to do and his eyes somewhere to look.

Cid snickered into the pillow at Rude’s comment. “I’m just a mechanic, Rude. Nuts, bolts, wrenches, and ideas.” He looked at Rude once he finished and raised a brow. “Ya doin’ a’right?” Cid was pretty sure Rude was just pulling himself back again but instead of showing his frustration this time, he chose to ease him back into comfort. “Why’d ya stop?” he asked, clearly knowing the massage was over but trying to hint that he’d been enjoying it as well.

Rude smiled up at him, “Sorry. I’m fine, I just wish I had a different job is all. There aren’t any more knots and my hand started cramping.” He moved over so that he was leaning against the sofa and put an arm up so he could lazily rub his hand along Cid’s calf as he continued to sip his tea. “Though, I can continue in a bit if you’d like.”

Cid tilted his head a bit at that. “I thought ya liked bein’ a Turk.” When Rude said his hands were cramping Cid smiled and moved the man’s elbow, taking his hand in his own, rubbing and kissing it. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He mumbled against Rude’s knuckles.

“I do, but then I don’t. I’m not going to give up on my partner or my boss or anything. But not being hated for who I work for would be nice once in a while.” A line of heat shot from Rude’s fingers where he could still feel Cid’s kiss burning his flesh and went straight to his dick. All thought derailed. When he could get his breathing under control he stuttered out, “W-worry about what?” His eyes were glued to Cid’s mouth as it rested near his hands.

“Don’t worry ‘bout givin’ me a massage if yer hands’re tired. That was a hell of a lot more than I could’a asked for.” Cid continued nipping and kissing Rude’s hand. “Workin’ fer Shinra kinda brings that along with it, huh?” The blonde swallowed the butterflies he felt and reached forward to pull Rude close, gently pressing their lips together. Cid was no expert in bed and hardly knew how it worked with guys but a kiss was easy enough.

All Rude could get out before Cid pressed their lips together was a surprised “oh”, then he was lost. Cid’s lips were dry but firm, soft ~ Rude sighed as he simply kissed him back. He literally could not think of anything else to do. Unconsciously he set his mug down on the table and lifted his now free hand to the back of Cid’s head to hold him in place, his fingers playing through the hair at his knape.

Cid allowed Rude to pull him closer and deepen the kiss but it was beyond clear that he was inexperienced; much like a person trying to dance when they just didn’t learn the moves. Cid was very ‘cautious’ of how he moved, just praying he wouldn’t wind up turning Rude off. Now what?! Did he just want to get to it or was he expecting some foreplay? What kind of foreplay did he even like?? What was foreplay between two men?

Feeling rather nervous Rude pulled back slightly to look at Cid. While the other man had started it, that didn’t mean he wanted more than a rubdown and a quick kiss. Plus Rude really had to get his libdio under control. He left his hand playing in Cid’s hair and rubbing a thumb up and down on his neck, but otherwise pulled away a smile on his face. He read the slight panicked confusion in Cid’s blue eyes and said, “That was nice.” He decided he’d wait for some kind of response before trying anything else though, he didn’t want to push it. Plus… he’d never done anything more than kiss another person before.

Cid furrowed his brows and turned his face away with a furious blush. “Neither of us knows what the fuck we’re doin’, do we?” he asked openly. At least it wasn’t just him. “I’m all for it but...I don’t really know-“ Cid paused for a moment before facepalming himself. “I don’t know how the fuck this works with two guys.”

Leaning back more Rude smiled, “Yeah I don’t really either, but it’s not like we have to do anything fast.” He leaned in and left a soft kiss on Cid’s mouth before pulling away. He sat back down with his back against the table taking up his mug to finish off his tea. He sat there with a smile and a small blush on his face just looking at Cid before commenting cooly, “You really are too hott you know, you should probably put your shirt back on.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes as he looked Cid over from the top of his blonde head to the tips of his socked feet.

Cid returned the kiss and tapped his finger on his knee when Rude spoke. “Don’ feel like it.” He stated dryly about his shirt. “I do wanna-well, if yer in the mood to-but not if ya don’t feel like-“ Cid facepalmed and sighed before putting his thoughts together and just saying what he thought. “If yer up fer it, I wanna mess around. We don’t have to go all the way ‘cause I doubt either of us would actually know how to properly...you get the point.” Cid’s face was cherry red but he kept a semi-straight face.

Rude smiled softly at Cid’s obvious embarrassment and leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips, “Sounds amazing to me. We can figure it out as we go.” He let his hands roam over the lean chest in front of him, mapping the ridges of bone and the ripples of muscle before ducking his head down to taste it.

Cid closed his eyes when Rude began touching him. It was far more sensual than earlier. His heart began to beat a bit faster as his mind got caught up in the possibilities and the sheer excitement of not knowing what to expect. He ran a hand under Rude’s collar then over his shoulder and began to firmly massage it, enjoying the feeling of his surprisingly soft skin. He wasn’t expecting that considering the type of work Rude did. Cid’s skin was a bit ‘roughed up’ from working almost 24/7 on endless amounts of machinery. He bit his lip and sighed when he felt the other man’s mouth on him. Rude’s breath was pleasingly warm against his skin.

Rude’s nervousness melted when he heard Cid sigh, so he took a pert nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before biting down on it with his lips. His fingers danced over the well muscled stomach as he waited for Cid’s reaction. He didn’t want to do anything the man didn’t like after all.

Cid’s breath caught in his throat but he slowly exhaled and began to relax again. He played with Rude’s earrings as he continued to tease his body. He was surprised yet again by how gentle the Turk was. The blonde wasn’t sure what to do or say in the situation and remained quiet for the most part, though he was clearly enjoying himself.

Getting an idea Rude smirked before standing up, he motioned for Cid to lie on his back on the couch and once the man was situated, a confused look on his face, Rude straddled his hips. “God, you’re so fucking hott.” He moaned and began massaging Cid’s chest with his talented fingers as he leaned down to begin sucking at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Never in a million years did Cid think the meanest, toughest looking man in Shinra would say, let alone, do anything like this to him. He bit his lip, not knowing what Rude would want him to do in return. He had no clue what the man liked.

Rude smirked and licked the shell of Cid’s ear before whispering hotly, “Do anything you want.”

Cid felt his fingers twitch with anticipation. His whole nervous system was going crazy from those few perfectly spoken words. Knowing that Rude was fine with his touch, Cid very slowly slid his hand up the other man’s thigh, gently rubbing the firm muscle underneath. “Sorry.” Cid whispered. “Nerves got the best o’ me fer a sec.”

Cid’s hand burned a path up his thigh making Rude hiss. “No need for apologies.” He bent down and kissed the pilot, licking at his lips to ask permission to enter.

Cid’s hand froze and he returned the kiss. He shivered as he felt the other’s tongue slip into his mouth and groaned, feeling pressure build up as his erection grew. Cid placed his hand over it, as if that would hide it. He knew Rude didn’t care so why should he? How was that embarrassing? What else was he expecting to happen? And why was he cursed with over thinking and over evaluating things? Cid realized he’d stopped kissing Rude from getting caught up in his thoughts. He blushed and flopped his head back on the couch, covering his face with one of the pillows.

Cid opened his mouth to let him in and Rude was in heaven...for about a minute before it was over. The moment Cid covered himself he stopped kissing Rude and said man sat up to see what he’d done wrong. However it only took him a moment to realize he hadn’t done anything wrong, Cid was just thinking too much. When the pilot threw a couch pillow over his face Rude had to laugh, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Don’t call me that.” Came Cid’s muffled but clearly flustered voice. He KNEW there was no reason for it. He remembered when someone had noticed in the past and all he’d done was tell him to keep his eyes off it if it bothered him so much. So why now? No, it wasn’t the timing. It was the person. Now that Rude was actually out about his attraction, Cid felt the embarrassment. He didn’t want to stop though. However, he couldn’t get anything done with the way he was now. Cid slowly pulled the pillow from his flushed face and sighed. “I’m fine”

“Oh, I know you are.” Rude grinned but swung off of Cid and the couch to crouch beside Cid’s red face. He leaned in and kissed Cid lightly on the lips before standing, “More tea?” It was a vain effort to gain control over himself before he simply jumped the older man.

“No thanks.” Cid sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, that was stupid. I swear, it’s like I got a devil on each shoulder sometimes. It’d be nice to have an angel fuckin’ stop by once in a blue moon.” He joked. Thinking on how he might be able to make it easier for himself, Cid got the strangest but most logical way (In his mind anyway) to get this done. His face went bright red but he spoke anyway. “Ya know how some folks are into that blindfold stuff? Maybe...maybe I could use my scarf? I mean it tricks the brain or something, doesn’t it?” At least, that’s what he heard.

That stopped Rude in his tracks, “You think the problem is that you can see me?” That stung a little, but he was willing to try it. Just the idea of tying Cid up in any way made him hard all over again. Though if being able to see Rude was what was bothering the man, Rude couldn’t understand how not seeing him was going to help. Rude desperately needed Cid to want him, he wanted to be a turn on for the other man… not just an experimental sex toy.

Cid could hear the change in Rude’s voice and chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong. It ain’t cause yer not hot’r anything. I think I’m just not sure how you’d react to the ways I don’t know I’LL react.” The blonde paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That didn’t even make sense, did it? I don’t know how to explain. It’s like ‘preventing the unknown’...maybe?”

Rude chuckled, “Well if you think it will help, I’m certainly not against tying you up in any way.” Rude sauntered back over the Cid and cupped his chin in his hand to raise his head before cover his mouth with his own.

Cid returned the kiss and actually kept his train of thought this time. He smirked at Rude’s comment and got up, snatching his scarf, and tossing it to the Turk. Cid chose to take the initiative this time. He walked over and began kissing along Rude’s neck and pulling their bodies close together. “Maybe I just have too much pride.” He whispered.

Rude grinned as Cid rose and tossed a scarf at him, catching it by reflex. He didn’t really have time for anything else before Cid moved over and sent his thought-train over a cliff. However, the buzz was killed a bit by Cid’s comment, Rude wasn’t sure what any of this had to do with pride when it was only the two of them there. But he wasn’t about to let Cid change his mind, he’d wanted the pilot for too long. Without commenting on the pride issue Rude slowly raised his arms and carefully tied the scarf around Cid’s eyes before bringing their lips together.

Cid was surprised to find out he was right. Just feeling was so much easier. How could someone judge you through touch? He didn’t even think Rude would but Cid was a very proud man and any kind of mockery just gutted him. He felt Rude’s soft lips again and wrapped his arms tighter around the man.

Rude’s pulse jumped when Cid held him tighter and he leaned back slightly with a smile, “Better?”

Cid bit his lip but smiled, feeling more confident in letting his hands roam Rude’s body. The pilot lowered his hands and squeezed the Turk’s ass, slowly leaning forward until he found Rude’s neck again and nipped at his jaw playfully. "Much."

Rude’s dick twitched when Cid grabbed his ass and he released a small moan as the blonde found his neck again. “Mmmm, I’m glad.” Rude didn’t really understand it, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had all 178 centimeters of blonde hotness in his arms, ready and willing. With a feral smile he was glad Cid couldn’t see he ran his hands expertly up the pilot’s chest from his waistline to play with his nipples.

Cid hissed as Rude’s fingers found their way over his skin. The blonde slowly moved his hand around to Rude’s front but hesitated, unsure if the Turk would mind. He took the chance and gently cupped Rude’s balls, massaging them in his palm.

Rude nearly melted to the floor when Cid cupped his full sac, he let out a strangled moan before attacking the man’s throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. Though he went gently, not sure if Cid would like that sort of thing, it was his way of letting the blonde know that he was enjoying the treatment.

That was enough encouragement for Cid. He tilted his head and moaned, giving Rude more access to his neck. He then continued to stroke and toy with the Turk’s now rigid member.

“Ahh~.” Rude sighed in contentment as Cid continued his ministrations and decided a little payback was in order. Slowly he ran his hands around to the pilot’s back and slid them down the sculpted muscles before grabbing the man’s ass and giving it a squeeze.

Cid jumped a bit but relaxed and kissed Rude heatedly. He wasn’t used to having anyone else this far in his personal space but he was actually getting more and more comfortable with letting him do these things, as unexpected as they could be.

Returning the kiss with gusto Rude brought a hand around and cupped the bulge in Cid’s own pants, rubbing his thumb slowly over the length he felt inside.

Cid froze for a moment, analyzing the sensation as Rude rubbed him. It didn’t bother him in the least but he wasn’t sure how to react. However, his dick clearly did know how. Cid ran his hands up Rude’s arms and squeezed his biceps as he became even harder. “Fuck.”

“I would love to. But I don’t think we’re ready for that yet.” Rude teased before capturing Cid’s lower lip between his own and sucking on it.

Cid was about to make a rebuttal but Rude quickly cut him off. The blonde pulled back for a moment and bit his lip. “Actually, I-“ He paused and reached up, removing his scarf, and finally looking Rude in the eye. “I think I’d be fine with that. I’d be fine with trying at least.” His face was still flushed but he had his nerve back and wasn’t as concerned about it anymore. “I’ll tell ya if I want ya to stop so ya don’t need to worry about that.”

Rude had to keep himself from bucking into the other man when he said he would be willing, “You’re sure?” There was clear desire in his brown eyes, but he didn’t want to scare the other man away with how beyond ready he was to have sex with him.

Cid laughed at Rude’s obvious excitement and nodded. “Why not? I want to and now’s the best time, don’t ya think? Just take it slow an' I should be fine."

“Mmm, you’re already ‘fine’.” Rude cupped Cid’s face in his hands and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss full of promise. He moved his hand down over Cid chest and stomach before running his fingers around the inside of his waistband.

“Don’t get all cheesy on me no-“ Cid stopped when he felt Rude’s warm skin on his cheeks and returned the kiss. He didn’t flinch or show any worry when Rude reached lower and just wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

While returning the kiss Rude undid the fastenings of Cid’s pants and then removed his own shirt before going back to kiss the man. He snuck his hand onto Cid’s member and began mapping the warm ridges.

Cid rested his head on Rude’s shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of his large hand almost examining his flesh. He held Rude close but left just enough room for the other man to move his hand. After a few moments, Cid gently pushed Rude back onto the couch and straddled him. “Figure we might as well be comfortable if we’re gonna do this.”

Pouting a bit until Cid was on his lap Rude smiled, “You do stand an awful lot.” He licked a path up Cid’s neck and pulled out the man’s impressive member and began slowly stroking it.

Cid was about to ask what he meant but hissed when his hot skin came in contact with the cold air. The blonde rested his head back on Rude’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck once more. He wasn’t sure why he felt so good like that but he didn’t really care as long as it didn’t bother Rude. “Ya don’t mind, do ya?” he said through heated breaths. Cid just wanted to be sure Rude wasn’t annoyed that he wasn’t exactly doing anything in return other than a few touches and kisses.

Rude smiled at him, “Not at all, it feels good.” He kissed Cid’s cheek and flicked his finger over the tip of Cid’s cock. Rude felt like he was drowning, while his day dreams had always consisted of Cid knowing what he wanted and how to get it, actually being able to touch the man was far better than any of his imaginings.

Cid was quite surprised by how gentle Rude was. Though he was stern, he was still tolerant and even seemed to enjoy some of what Cid was doing or lack thereof. His cheek was hot and tingly where Rude had kissed him and Cid was beginning to feel his arousal really build up as he toyed with him.

Finally feeling like Cid was ready to have some real fun, Rude took his mouth in a deep searching kiss. It was slow and allowed each to find all the tasty spots in each other’s mouths. They were so into it that they didn’t hear any doors opening until suddenly Yuffie’s voice boomed from the kitchen just down the hall. “Cid you old coot! Where are ya!” Rude froze, rather certain that Cid did not want to be caught in this arrangement by a seventeen year old girl.

Cid’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Rude, silently asking him what the hell he should do. Yuffie would NEVER let him live this down! He swiftly jumped up and ran to close and lock the door. “Just gimme a second! I’m changin’, ya brat! Who invited ya on my ship anyway?! Get out!”

Rude chuckled silently at the old man’s reaction but rose slowly and put his shirt back on, “Changing huh? That’s gonna be your deal? So, I was watching you? That little troublemaker will be all for telling everyone you’re a stripper.” A chuckle escaped his control and he handed Cid his shirt and deftly readjusted the man into his pants and did him up. He kissed his nose before taking the tea tray and went out another door, closing it behind him. However...he’d never really been on a detailed tour of the ship before so it took him a while and no few wrong turns before he found his way to the kitchen.

Yuffie huffed at such an abrupt response and walked toward the door that was now closed but hadn’t been before. /What’s that old man hiding?/ She wondered to herself.

“Shut up! She doesn’t know yer here!!” he whispered angrily as his face got brighter and brighter. Once Rude was finished teasing the living hell out of him, Cid turned his attention back to Yuffie. “I told ya, I’m changin’! Ya know how I am about people just waltzin’ onto my fuckin’ ship so-so just get lost!”

“Bullshit you old fart! And I didn’t just ‘waltz in here’. I knocked on every closed door and I’ve been yelling for you for like five minutes.” Yuffie stated from the other side of the door. “Why the heck are you changing in your parlor anyway? Too greasy to make it to your bedroom?” She taunted.

Rude could hear everything they were saying so knew he wasn’t too incredibly lost in the ship as he tried to find the kitchen.

“You can fuck right off with that attitude! I fucked my knee up, while I was workin’ on the ship so I just had to check the damage. Happy now?! Just let me get my fuckin’ pants on an’ I’ll pay ya some damn attention!” Cid shuffled around a bit to replicate the sound of his clothing shifting before finally opening the door and grabbing Yuffie’s arm. “Out. I don’t care if ya knocked. Ya got no answer. Therefore, yer not fuckin’ welcome!”

Yuffie pouted at the tongue lashing and was about to apologize for not thinking about him maybe having hurt himself and ask if there was anything she could do, but Cid beat her to the punch. He yanked her about - treatment she was NOT used to from anyone - and yelled at her some more as he drug her down the hallway.

“Hey now!” The ninja suddenly stopped dead still and Cid couldn’t move her just by yanking on her arm. “I was invited by you weeks ago! Before you even got back to Edge! I mean if you’re going to be here awhile, I can come back later. But there’s no need to be an asshole about it. You’ve never cared before, otherwise you’d lock the damn door.”

It was then that she noticed Rude finally making it to the kitchen with the tea tray. He gave her a smile and threw over his shoulder, “The door was locked Yuff, I heard it click when I closed it earlier.”

The girl had the decency to blush, a blush that not only turned her face red, but her ears, neck and shoulders as well. “Okay, okay, okay. I picked the lock, I’ll go now! I’ll buy you a new door if it’s stopped working right after this!” She wrenched her arm out of Cid’s grip and fled the ship. Once outside she slowed down at bit, her blush continuing to grow until her whole body was radiating heat like a sunburn. She just couldn’t handle the idea that both of her crushes had been in the same place. It had never happened before. Yuffie decided to head to 7th Heaven to gush about her fantasy love life and how it just got so much more complicated to Tifa.

“I never invited you fer shit, ya lil’ liar!” Cid was about to continue his rant when he saw Yuffie and Rude had seen one another. The pilot went white as a sheet. Would she clue in? Clearly not by her reaction. When she admitted to picking the lock, however, Cid began to fume. “You WHAT?!?” No sooner had Cid asked when the ninja took off. “Ya lil’ shit! How dare you!?” He gave Rude a flabbergasted look and pointed in the direction Yuffie had run. “Can you believe that?!? She fuckin’ broke onto my ship!!”

Chuckling Rude came out of the kitchen and kissed Cid on the nose, “Well she IS a thief.”

“But-I-she! It’s my ship!” Cid let his head fall on Rude’s chest, not sure what else to say on the matter. Rule #1 about this ship; it was Cid’s. “I hate that kid.” He grumbled. “Can we just go back an’ keep screwin’ around so I don’t go kill her?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I like that idea.” Rude bent his head down and started kissing Cid’s neck, “Though we might want to make sure the door to your ship locks and head somewhere more private and comfortable.”

Cid sighed as Rude’s lips touched his neck and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” However, Cid wasn’t moving from his spot, not wanting to leave the amazing sensation Rude was giving him. “Can’t close the door if ya keep that up.” He mumbled.

“Sure we can.” Stilling kissing Cid’s neck Rude wrapped the man in his arms and began slowly walking backwards toward the door they needed to make sure was closed and locked.

Cid could hardly move. He stumbled a bit as Rude guided them back. The blonde gave the door a quick check and smiled when he heard it click into place. “Thank Gaia. If that little bitch broke my ship I-fuck it, forget her. Let’s just go to my room.”

Rude very much liked that idea and followed the blonde to his room with a smile.

Cid locked his door just to be one the safe side and pulled Rude down for a kiss. “Where do we start?” he asked, hoping he could get back into the zone he was in before the brat interrupted.

Rude didn’t say anything but worked Cid’s shirt off of him and undid his pants again. Then he removed his own shirt before running a warm palm down Cid’s chest and sliding his fingers into the man’s pants and wrapping them around the warm throbbing flesh he found there.

Cid soon found it was pretty easy to get back into the mood with Rude around. He gave no resistance when the Turk began undressing him. He felt his legs tremble when Rude began to stroke him and moved them back so they were on his bed. The last thing Cid needed was to fall over in the middle of all this.

Rude smiled as Cid maneuvered them back toward his bed, noting the space the blonde lived in as they moved. It was nice, and just what he would have expected of the old pilot. It was perfect. He brought his mouth within brushing distance of Cid’s and waited, his fingers squeezing and stroking the man’s cock. His other hand was wrapped around Cid’s waist to hold him close.

Cid blushed when Rude came so close but did nothing. Those eyes again. They were not eyes he could stare down. “Wh-What?” Cid asked, not knowing what to do with the man’s eyes so intensely set on him. The blonde soon gave in to the warmth engulfing his manhood and let his head fall on the pillow, letting out a moan. With his face heating up even more, Cid asked. “So ya wanna get to it?” The pilot couldn’t stop thinking of having Rude’s whole body pressed against him.

Rude paused as Cid totally killed the mood with his question and with a shake of his head he leaned in and kissed the man. “Hush, just do and be done. No more talking.” He nibbled his way down Cid’s neck as he hooked his thumbs into his pants and began tugging them off of the blonde.

Cid wriggled his way out of his clothing and smirked. “Don’t be shakin’ yer head at me. I got nervous; sue me.” He joked, pulling Rude forward for a kiss.

Rude kissed him back as he shucked his own pants and boxers, then he lay flat over Cid and ground his hips into the man under him. “I said no more talking.” He growled before kissing the blonde some more.

Cid gasped when Rude pressed their erections together, running his hands up the man’s arms. He trembled as his body finally awoke to these new sensations.

“That’s better.” Rude stated as Cid simply let himself feel instead of analyzing everything with a running commentary. Shuddering himself as he lay naked over the man he’d been fantasizing about for over a year Rude leaned down with a moan and licked up the side of Cid’s neck.

Cid pursed his lips together, keeping himself quiet. He wanted to speak but he knew it was just because he was a little nervous. He allowed himself to give in and embrace the man above him as he toyed with him.

Rude ghosted his hands down Cid’s sides as he slowly sat up between the blonde’s legs. He brought them up along the outside of power thighs and circled his knees before sliding them down the silky innerthighs. Upon hitting their destination one large tanned hand wrapped elegant fingers around a beautifully straining cock and began pumping slowly while the other cupped a lightly furred sac and fondled away. Through all of this Rude watched Cid’s face, looking for signs of discomfort or pleasure.

Cid took a quick breath as Rude worked him over and ran his hand through his blonde hair, trying to slow his breathing. He gripped the sheets with his other hand, not knowing what to do, so overtaken by the sensation. “Oh, fuck.” He wanted to stay composed but part of him wanted to just let go completely. "M-More~" he managed to whisper.

Rude smiled at the melting man below him, his own dick, beyond hard, pulsing with painful wanting with every pant Cid made. He ducked his head down and licked the precum from Cid’s tip, groaning as the delicious taste assaulted his tongue.

It only took a few licks until Cid did what his body was telling him and stopped holding back. He never thought moaning out loud and even WANTING another man to hear him would ever happen but for some reason, it gave him a huge rush. Cid stopped trying to control himself in any way, letting his body buck, squirm, and shiver as it needed. He never had anyone do anything like this to him; not even close.

Rude shuddered as Cid finally let go, a moan reaching his ears that had him groaning. He took Cid fully into his mouth and began to suck. He removed his hand from Cid’s balls and began pumping himself to the rhythm of his bobbing head, getting his fingers sticky with his own precum. Once they were slick enough he brought the wet digits to Cid’s ass, sliding his warm slick finger along the crevice to rub against the puckered hole there.

“Oh, Gaia!” Cid grit his teeth, his breathing becoming heavier until he felt that slick finger against him. He froze for a moment, trying to assess the feeling. It was alien to him; not bad, just different. It wasn’t like the rest of what they were doing. There was no instant pleasure but he soon felt it and let out a sigh as his muscles began to relax. They went back and forth from tense to relaxed many times as Rude toyed with him. The blonde forced himself to relax his whole body, slowly allowing Rude further access. “Fuck.”

As Cid began to relax Rude continued to suck on the engorged member in his mouth as he began to slowly press his finger into Cid’s ass. Only pushing in more after the muscles had relaxed so as not to hurt his new lover.

Cid became a bit quieter. He was enjoying the pleasure Rude was giving him but he’d never done any kind of anal play. It didn’t hurt or anything, his body just didn’t know how to react. The pilot flinched every time the digit inside him pressed against an unexpected area. He continued to try and adjust though. He heard anal could feel amazing and he wanted to feel it but every move was a surprise to his body. The blonde knew Rude was on the right track when he felt a jolt of pleasure. “Th-There.” He said, squeezing the sheets for a second.

Rude grinned when Cid’s voice stuttered out and he rubbed his finger over the spot his finger had found and watched the beautiful man below him.

Cid began panting as Rude worked him over, clenching onto the pillow under his head and tilting his head back with a loud groan. He came and his whole body tensed. The room was a blur and the pilot could hardly remember his own name, he was so out of it. “That...you...fuck.”

As Cid squirted into his mouth Rude groaned and swallowed it all down. He came off of his new lover with a smile, removing his finger from the grasping muscles he began pumping himself in earnest, the spent look on Cid’s face and the languid collapse of his body an erotic image that his brain couldn’t handle. With his hand fisted around himself and slamming back and forth he leaned down over Cid and kissed him. “Glad you liked it.”

Cid was still too out of it to register most of what was happening but he didn’t care. He reached up, heavily draping an arm over the Turk, and pulling him close to nuzzle his cheek. The blonde didn’t want to speak and break the content state he’d reached so he just continued to kiss and nuzzle the large man.

Rude finally came in his own hand while sucking on Cid’s tongue. He groaned and flopped over to the side spent. /That was amazing!/ He thought to himself. Once he could focus again he looked over at Cid, “How you doin’?”

Cid didn’t respond verbally, unsure of what to say but he pulled himself closer to Rude, wanting to keep him close; his scent, his voice, his touch. Cid couldn’t remember ever feeling this amazing in his life. “C-Can’t see...” he mumbled, clearly still stuck in bliss. He didn’t want it to end.

Rude chuckled at him and laid his arm around his waist, “That’s alright. It will come back after a while. Once your pleasure’s spent.” Until then Rude had every intention of simply holding the other sexy man close.

“Don’t want it to go away.” Cid’s head was resting heavily on his pillow, his breathing was slowing, and he was starting to relax. However, he didn’t seem any more awake than before. If anything; he seemed even weaker. “F’I go t’sleep, ya gonna be here when I wake up?” The blonde refused to let Rude go.

Rude smiled, “I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be.”

“Good.” Snuggling the slightest bit closer, Cid pressed his cheek to Rude’s collarbone, taking a deep breath, and making sure they were both covered by the blankets. He felt so wonderful. Cid didn’t often feel like he was in danger or anything but Rude’s presence made him feel ten times safer regardless. “Gonna keep me warm’r what?” he joked, never lifting his head. It wasn’t long before Cid fell asleep.

Once Cid fell asleep Rude did the same, keeping a selfish arm across the chiseled body next to his own. He woke to sunlight streaming into his eyes and prickly stubble chafing at his chest. It was a pleasant feeling. He opened groggy eyes and looked down to see blonde hair just beginning to get silver strands below his nose. He smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed, he was sure Cid had never slept this late into the morning in his life and he didn’t want to wake the overworked man. Plus, he was extremely comfortable exactly where he was.


	4. Fist of Pleasure

Cid mumbled, not wanting to move. However his mental clock was telling him to wake up. He cracked open one ocean blue eye and glanced up before giving a tired smile. “Mornin’.” He said, nuzzling Rude’s chest and pulling the blanket over his chin. “What time is it?”

Rude woke instantly as the body next to him began to move, he kept his eyes closed not rebooted enough to remember where he was or why there was a naked body pressed against his own. They the voice that haunted his dreams told him ‘Mornin’’ and asked for the time. Rude smiled slowly, still keeping his eyes closed, “Too damned early.” He reached out and cuddled the blonde to his chest.

Cid smirked as his cheek was pressed more firmly to Rude’s warm skin. “I gotta work on the Highwind though.” He said in a happy, dazed tone. “I wanna stay here too though.” The blonde honestly couldn’t make up his mind.

Rude proceeded to pout, “Well, then, do you need any help? I’m off for the day.”

Cid thought for a moment. “I get to work on the Highwind any time I want. I’m guessin’ ya don’t get many days off so I think I’ll stick around here instead.” The pilot closed his eyes and rested his head back down, letting out a yawn. “Not every day I get to be in bed like this. Hell, there’s NEVER been a day when I had the option to do this.” He said with a snicker.

“Never?” Rude opened his eyes and gave Cid a curious look, “I find that hard to believe. You’re gorgeous. There’s no way there haven’t been people who wanted to spend the morning in bed with you.” He ran his fingers up Cid’s back lightly feeling the twitching of sculpted muscles under velvet skin. He knew there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the ‘gorgeous’ comment but still took it as a compliment. “Never been with no one before so it would only make sense.” Cid shivered at Rude’s gentle touch and let out a deep breath as his body relaxed.

“Well I understand that. I haven’t either...but, you’ve never just slept next to someone before?” Maybe it weird the Rude had? He wasn’t really sure. But he knew he’d woken up next to SOLDIERs, Reno, Tseng, Elena, Twain and even Hank before. Granted it was during missions...so maybe that made it different.

Cid shook his head. “Nope. Why do ya think I don’t wanna leave now?” he asked with a chuckle. Cid never knew how great it felt to wake up and have someone next to him, let alone holding him like this.

A huge smile took over Rude’s face and he buried his nose in Cid’s neck to hide his doofy expression. He wrapped his arms around Cid to pull him closer and then rolled onto his back, dragging Cid on top of him. A slight shudder went through his body at the contact and all he could think was how long he’d wanted to be right where he was. “So, no leaving. What should we do then? Get some more sleep?” His voice was teasing as he looked up into blue eyes.

Cid lazily rested his head on Rude’s chest and yawned, nuzzling close for more heat. He looked to the other man when he asked what they should do. Not quite sure how to say it, Cid grinded his hips against Rude’s. “As long as neither of us need to leave this bed, I’m up fer it.”

Rude gasped as those strong hips ground into his own, a long low moan left his throat as Cid’s response reached his ears. His dick hardened instantly a pleasurable pain that left it to rub and bounce against Cid’s skin as their breathing moved their bodies. “I can get behind that movement.” He ran his fingers up and down Cid’s sides and back, mapping the contours he found there to his memory.

Cid jumped a bit when he felt Rude’s member against him. The blonde thought for a moment then let his gaze travel up to meet Rude’s. “Maybe we could take it a bit further this time.” Cid still wasn’t sure how it would feel but now that his pride was finally out of the way, he was more willing to give it a chance.

Rude visibly shuddered before he could control it, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands spasming on Cid’s skin. He forced his breathing to even out and opened his eyes again, “Anything you want.”

Cid gave an embarrassed smile and chuckled. “Not sure what I want.” Cid really never had time to think of these things so he never played on what he may enjoy most in bed.

Rude smirked and brought a hand up between them, he ran it down Cid’s chest and down his abdomen, feeling the muscles flinch beneath his fingers. He reached his destination and wrapped his warm fingers around Cid’s member, learning the wrinkles and sensitive spots as he moved his fingers up and down it slowly.

Cid buried his face in Rude’s chest and moaned when his hand reached his penis. The blonde ran his hands over the Turk’s shoulders as he toyed with him.

Rude’s dick twitched but his hand on Cid remained steady, searching out the different pleasure spots on his new partner. He’d never had sex himself, but he knew what he liked at least. So he figured he’d try those and Cid and see what worked and what didn’t.

Cid continued moaning as Rude found spot after spot that made him shiver. He felt his own cock becoming harder from the attention and gently bit the taller man’s collarbone. Cid then reached down and moved Rude’s hand slowly, showing him exactly where the most sensitive areas were. His hand began to tremble as his body began to react more and more.

Rude shivered and groaned when Cid bit him stretching his neck to one side to give him better access, if felt so fucking good! He smiled as Cid moved his hand where he wanted it, proud of the man above him for taking initiative. Rude kept working his hand over Cid’s cock as the man showed him to but his other roamed over the broad expanse of chest, pads gliding over stiffened nipples and panting lips, searching for more ways to pleasure him.

Cid hissed when Rude found just the right rhythm and movements, unable to unclench his fist from the sheets when he felt another large hand on his chest. He began thrusting his cock into Rude’s palm once his body’s excitement got higher.

“Mmmm, yes. Like that Cid, mmmh.” Rude whimpered slightly when Cid began thrusting into his grip. He kept it up, gently squeezing and releasing the slick length in his fingers wanting to feel Cid explode all over him.

Hearing Rude’s voice praising him like that caused Cid to whimper, as much as he tried to hold it back. The larger man’s hand was pleasingly warm against him. The pilot continued thrusting harder and harder, the more Rude praised him, nearly ripping the sheets and letting out a deep growl, wanting nothing more than to come all over the man beneath him.

“Ooooh! Cum for me Cid.” Rude looked up at him with eyes liquified by lust. It was pure torture for Rude to watch this erotic display above him, his dick was so hard it hurt, making him gasp every time Cid thrust forward and his leg slide along his own length.

With just a few more thrusts, Cid came, arching his back and momentarily gritting his teeth until the powerful tremors left his body. He stayed hunched forward, on Rude’s shoulder, panting heavily as his body shook.

“Beautiful.” Rude sighed out as Cid came, squirting his seed over his fingers and stomach. He shuddered as he released that sticky warmth and brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking off the juices there. The way Cid had looked with his head thrown back, his teeth clenched on the cries he so obviously wanted to release were forever burned into Rude’s mind. Just thinking of it and the feeling of his own mouth sucking his fingers had him cuming, his own fluids sliding back down along his length.

Cid watched Rude licking his semen off his fingers and tried to catch his breath. The blonde wasn’t sure how to ask but Gaia, he just wanted Rude to fuck him. He wanted to know what it felt like so badly now that they had gone past that burier. “Can we...?” He stopped his shaky words, trying to figure out how to ask in his mind.

Rude shuddered in the aftermath of his body’s explosion and looked over at Cid as he spoke. A slow smile graced his lips as he saw the want in Cid’s eyes. A want that Rude had been feeling for years. “Like I said, whatever you want.” He was hard again, his cum still sliding down the ridges of his penis. He brought his cum stained fingers back down to the pool of Cid’s seed on his stomach and soaked them again before reaching them around to Cid’s ass. He played with the puckered hole there, sliding his slick fingers over it, pressing a digit in slightly, then pulling it out again and gliding his fingers over the spot again.

Cid trembled when he felt Rude’s fingers dance over his skin. The second they reached his entrance, he groaned and nodded, keeping his face buried in the other man’s neck. “That’s what I want.” He whispered when he felt the intrusion. “Inside me.”

Rude smirked evilly, “So you just want to be finger fucked again, is that it?” Rude slipped a long digit inside of Cid, flexing it around for a few seconds before adding another. He repeated the process slowly, letting Cid’s body adjust and widen until he could fit all four of his fingers into that hot channel. Then he began to slowly thrust them all in and out of the man, carefully watching Cid’s face for any sign of discomfort. What he really wanted though was to flip them over and slam his own dick into the man over and over again until the both of them died of pleasure.

Cid began groaning loudly as more fingers were pressed deeply into him. He couldn’t have ever imagined how amazing something like this would feel. The pilot reached back, feeling Rude’s digits disappearing inside him over and over again. He turned himself so his ass was facing Rude and his head was resting on the man’s strong legs. His face was completely red. “Keep going.” He begged. He swallowed his nerves and sighed. “Your fist. I wanna feel it.”

Confused as to why Cid was moving, Rude paused in his ministrations, but then that beautiful ass was looking him in the face, and Cid was begging. Rude’s eyes rolled back up into his head at Cid’s words. And he plunged his fingers back into the man, wiggled them around for a few seconds and then pulled out again. He bent his finger knuckles a bit, not making a whole fist, but nearly there and pressed his hand back into his man. He did so slowly, know that this would be a different kind of stretching, then he simply rocked his knuckles back and forth waiting for Cid’s reaction. He didn’t want to hurt the old man after all, and he didn’t want to do something the blonde ended up not liking after he asked for it.

Cid was gasping, so in love with the new sensation. He reached back once more, feeling how stretched he was, letting out a deep, shaky breath. “Fuckin’ Hell.” He rested his head down once more and inhaled slowly. “Keep going.” The blonde lustfully whispered.

Rude’s dick twitched and he slowly pushed his entire hand into Cid, pulling back out and pushing in further until he was wrist deep in the man. Then he fully fisted his hand, going slowly and rocking it around inside him. He reached his other hand around to Cid’s cock and began stroking it in a slow rhythm. Once that tight space was stretched and giving freely to his fist he began to pump his fist into Cid in short bursts, never really pulling very far out before snapping in deeper.

Cid held his breath until Rude’s hand was fully inside him. The blonde let out a long groan when he felt the large hand ball up into a fist, spreading his inner walls. The light rocking Rude started had Cid nearly drooling. Once his muscles relaxed and Rude could finally move his fist more freely, Cid’s eyes rolled back into his head. All words were lost to him. Cid began moving his body with Rude’s rhythm, a light hum of pleasure escaping his lips with each push.

Rude smiled as Cid began rocking with him, helping the rhythm along. He stroked the man’s dick in time with his fist in his ass, making sure that the fist wrapped around Cid’s length was smacking into the base with just enough force to jiggle his balls at the same time that his fist in his ass pushed in the deepest. Pulling each away from Cid’s core and going back again. The hypnotic repetition had his own cock hard and leaking as it swayed and flopped against his stomach. With a huge groan Rude slide himself down the bed, changing the angle of his fist thrusts slightly and getting a different grip on his dick, “Cid~.” He moaned out before he began licking the area around his wrist as it plunged in and out of Cid.

Cid felt a wave of excitement crawl over his skin, causing him to reach and pull at the blankets and roll his strong shoulders with the motion. His mouth was agape and sweat was beading over his skin. He came, making a mess of the man beneath him. The pilot panted slowly bringing himself back. He made no attempt to stop or slow Rude, still enjoying it all. He let his low moans echo through the room, never losing the same rhythm Rude was going.

Rude groaned as his chest was covered in Cremé la cremé la Cid, he took his now extremely slickened hand from Cid’s now flaccid penis and began stroking his own to the pace of his punching fist. His head fell back as the pleasure coursed through him and he began bucking jerkily into his hand, his fist pumping spasmodically into Cid.

Cid moved back just enough to lick Rude’s cock, tasting the slimy fluid as it slowly dripped onto the larger man’s body. The blonde licked his lips and lowered his head once more, taking the head of the throbbing member into his mouth, lightly sucking each time he felt Rude’s fist go deeper.

“Fuck!” Rude whimpered as Cid’s mouth closed around him, “Ahhh~!” He pumped his fist faster and tried to control his bucking hips. He didn’t want to choke the man above him after all, but damn! It felt SO good!

Cid could tell how much Rude was loving it and began to suck harder. He reached a hand down and fondled the man, rolling and gently squeezing his testicals. Cid didn’t know exactly what Rude was interested in but he was determined to find out if it made him this desperate.

“Oh Goddess.” Rude sighed out and rolled his hips up as Cid sucked harder and finally began to touch him back. He calmed his raging hormones and went back to fisting the man at hard and fast, but consistent pace. He wanted that mouth on him for as long as he could get it.

Cid took more of Rude’s hot flesh into his mouth and continued toying with his balls. The blonde was amazed that Rude was able to relax his body to this state. He couldn’t help reaching back and feeling it. Cid ran his hand over Rude’s skin until it met with his body. Just the thought of having the other man so deep in him made Cid whimper. He sucked harder, knowing Rude was probably close, dipping his tongue into his slit, and swallowing any of the delicious fluid that flowed from it.

Rude shuddered under the onslaught of feeling that Cid was subjecting him to. He hadn’t thought a mouth could feel this amazing. Though, they were about to have a problem, because while Rude wasn’t weak in any sense,and he worked out on a regular basis… his arm was getting tired. Slowly slowing down without his consent or notice.

Cid moved Rude’s hand and fully engulfed his erection. He felt the man’s fist slowing and snickered. To be honest, Cid was amazed Rude had be able to keep it going that long. He focused on the Turk’s body, massaging the inside of his thighs, and continued sucking.

“Oh~.” Rude sighed contentedly and began a slow and hard rhythm with his pumping fist focusing on getting Cid off again and keeping that delicious feeling around his cock.

Cid began feeling his orgasm creeping over him. He pulled off of Rude, needing more air the closer he got. The blonde focused on Rude’s body and the pleasure he was giving him until he came again, gripping the other man’s thighs.

“Mhmmm, I do enjoy being covered in you.” Rude rumbled out as Cid came all over him again. He slowly removed his fist from the man and brought his other hand to his own dick again, three quick jerks up and down its length and he came himself.

Cid gave a long groan as Rude pulled his fist from his body. When Rude came the pilot waited for his breathing to return to normal and lay on his side, trembling now and then. He only responded to the man’s comment with a weak chuckle.

It took a while but Rude finally gathered the energy to roll off of the bed, “Where’s your bathroom?” He totally should have asked that a long time ago, but now it was actually relevant.

Cid closed his eyes and snuggled into the blankets, slowly pointing to a door in the corner of the room. “Nothin’ special but it’s got whatever ya need.” The blonde mumbled.

Rude smiled down at the man as he moved around the bed, he planted a soft kiss on Cid’s lips before disappearing into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water in the sink and washed his hands, putting extra care into scrubbing under the fingernails of the one that had been in Cid’s ass. Then he used the toilet, the idea of his fist in Cid and the even more pleasant idea of any part of Cid in himself had him stroking himself off into the toilet once his original goal had been completed. Then he washed the cum from his chest and washed his hands again before heading back into the bedroom.


	5. Sweet Spot

Cid smirked when he heard Rude pleasuring himself in the bathroom but said nothing about it when the man came back. “Ya gonna get comfy or what?” he asked, hoping Rude would get back in the bed.

Rude grinned, “That depends, does getting comfy include food?” He winced as he stomach growled loudly, “Cause I’m kinda hungry.” He looked to the side as a blush brightened his skin.

Cid chuckled. “Grab whatever ya want. Just make it breakfast in bed because I’m too comfy to move and I want ya in here.” Cid already missed the Turk’s warmth.

Rude grinned then grabbed up his pants and slipped them on. Then he left the room to blunder his way to the kitchen, he took two wrong turns and ran into a wall and a door before he found it. Then… he simply stared at it. It was a disaster. So very obvious that Cid was a bachelor. He shook his head and gathered up all of the dishes he thought he would need and cleaned out the sink, found soup and something to scrub them with and something to dry them with and washed them all. Once he had dishes to use he cleaned off the stove and opened cupboards until he found something to eat. He ended up making pancakes and eggs. He found a carrying tray and set the pile of pancakes on their plate on it, then the plate of eggs and poured two glasses of milk and placed them there as well. Then he found some syrup and jam and put them on there as well before heading back to Cid’s bedroom. Thankfully he didn’t get lost this time. “Hope yer hungry handsome!”

Cid snickered, hearing Rude fumble around, trying to find the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde opened his eyes to see Rude standing there with breakfast for him as well. He’d assumed the Turk was grabbing something for himself. “Thanks. And yeah, I am.” Cid accepted his plate and slowly gobbled the pancakes down, one piece at a time. His manners were surprisingly decent for the way he usually acted. He became a bit of a sloth in the mornings. Everything he did, from eating to brushing his teeth was slow. Cid made sure there was enough room for Rude to make himself comfortable as well.

Rude grinned and brought over the tray, setting it down at Cid’s feet. He clambered up onto the bed next to the blonde and began eating his own breakfast. Once he was finished he leaned over and licked Cid’s neck. “Mmmm, yep. You taste much better.”

“That so?” Cid responded, tilting his head to the side and smiling. It didn’t take him to long to finish his food. He set his fork down and sat still, enjoying Rude’s affection, giving a light moan as the gentle but slick muscle travelled over his skin.

“Yep, that’s so.” Rude rose from the bed and took all of the dishes and the tray back to the kitchen and rinsed them off. Then he came back and stood braced in the doorway, “So now what?”

Cid stood and stretched. “Work, I guess. If ya still wanna stick around, I can teach ya a thing’r two to help with the ship.”

Rude smiled over at him, “Sure, I’d love to help you out.”

Cid started walking to the bathroom for a morning shower but stopped only to grab Rude’s hand and pull him along, never once looking up at the man, knowing his face was bright red.

Rude smiled as Cid grabbed his hand and yanked him into the bathroom with him, the flush of red showing up the man’s throat telling him the blonde was embarrassed again. “Mmm, we get to bathe each other now? I like that idea.” He leaned forward and licked Cid’s neck.

Cid felt goosebumps on his skin as the taller man teased him. He led Rude into the bathroom and turned the shower on, still avoiding eye contact as he waited for the water to heat up. “Only if ya want.” He responded, cringing at his words a second after, noting the man already said he liked the idea. ‘I just shouldn’t talk when I don’t know what to say.’ He thought.

Rude chuckled and kissed Cid’s shoulder before taking his pants back off, letting them pool on the floor. He stepped into the shower, letting the still cool water hit his overheated skin. His dick waved in the air proudly, red with need. He moved to the back of the shower so that Cid had room to get in and maneuver around to close the curtain if he so desired, Rude didn’t really care if they soaked the floor or not.

Cid waited a few seconds longer until the water was warm and joined Rude. The blonde began scrubbing himself down, still unsure of how exactly he was supposed to go about the situation. It was obvious Rude needed some relief but what would he want? Cid’s overactive mind started to get the best of him again. However, he wrapped his arms around Rude, as if to let him know he wanted him there...he was just clueless.

Rude smirked at Cid’s obviously loss of what to do. He grabbed the bar of soap and soaped a washcloth before running lightly over Cid’s back as the man held him. “Just touch me Cid, any way you want to.”

Cid exhaled heavily in relief, knowing Rude understood he was just a bit out of his element again. Even though they’d fooled around, initiating anything was a little nerve-wracking for Cid. The pilot began kissing Rude’s soaked chest before moving lower and lower. He knelt down on the shower floor, licking the water off of the other man’s inner thighs. He soon found his way to the dark patch of coarse hair and Rude’s begging cock. Cid let his tongue wander the warm, impressive length, now too entranced to worry about insecurities.

Rude groaned as Cid wandered over his flesh sending prickling sensations rushing across the surface. He developed goosebumps and the shakes the longer Cid touched him. Every kiss seared him and his dick twitched with every warm breath that glided across his skin. He watched as Cid lowered himself to the shower floor and was snared eternally when that delicious tongue slide itself along his length. He tried his best to hold himself still and just let Cid set his own pace, but the need kept building and soon his shaft was so hard with want that it was painful when touched. Rude let out a small whimper, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the wall.

Cid took Rude’s erection into his mouth and began tasting the hot length, inch by inch. The blonde soon found a rhythm and started sucking, keeping the base of Rude’s cock in his fist as the other moved to tease the Turk’s taint. He snuck wet fingers back between his cheeks, occasionally running over his entrance as he enjoyed the flavor Rude gave him.

Rude was melting, it felt so damn good! When Cid began teasing him his legs nearly gave out and his hands scrambled for holds on the walls. His whole body was shaking with need. The feel of that warm mouth around him was mind numbing and Rude simply wanted it to continue forever.

Cid sucked harder, seeing how much Rude was enjoying it and finally slipped a finger into the man, hoping it felt just as amazing as it had for him. The blonde was beginning to feel his own arousal as Rude’s intimate scent pulled him further and further into his fantasies. His scent, taste, and the feeling of his hot pulse under his flesh was intoxicating.

“Mmmmah! Cid~, mmmhm, fuck~!” Rude’s legs shook and he was panting so hard he felt like his chest would burst at any second. “I… I can’t stand… I’m gonna fall.” Just as he finished speaking his legs finally gave out. “Ahh!”

Cid backed up slightly but quickly reached forward to place his hand on Rude’s cheek, trying to get him to look up at him. “Whoa, you okay? Ya didn’t hit yer head or anythin’. Did ya?” The blonde felt the back of the man’s head, gently looking for any forming bumps.

Rude slid to the floor in mushy heap, he shook his head to Cid’s questions. “No, I’m alright.” He laughed a bit, “Gaia, I love your mouth.” He leaned forward and captured Cid’s lips in a long languid kiss.

Cid returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the hot water over his back and Rude’s soft lips on his. The blonde pulled away to finish the job and lowered his head between Rude’s legs, returning to sucking and fondling him.

Rude groaned and relaxed against the wall as Cid began sucking on him again. It was the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt in his life! He absently began running his fingers gently through Cid’s hair, his fingers flexing smartly at every surge of lust that went through his system as the blonde handled him.

Cid sighed contently, enjoying the taste of Rude’s cock. His eyelids drooped as he re-entered his fantasy land, humming lightly around the shaft in his mouth. The blonde was still getting harder as he did his damndest to get Rude to cum.

Rude’s shaft was unbelievably stiff and the ache was nearly unbearable. His balls tightened and throbbed with their eminent release, “Nhh, Cid, mmmh, I’m gonna…”

Cid was a little late heading Rude’s warning and nearly choked as his throat was filled. He pulled back instantly with a slight cough, getting a small spurt of semen on his cheek as he did. The blonde quickly regained his composure and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and giving a bit of a laugh at how silly the scene must have been. “Can’t say I was ready for that.”

“Sorry.” Rude said weakly as he slumped against the wall. His higher brain functions temporarily out of commission.

Cid smiled and leaned forward to give Rude a quick kiss. “It’s fine.” he said, amused with the Turk's current state.

Rude kissed him back thinking that if that was what it felt like orally… he might just die if he ever got to be inside the man. Or have Cid inside of him. He groaned weakly at the thought, his cock beginning to harden again. “You are fantastic.”

“I’ll take yer word for it.” Cid said with a chuckle before continuing to kiss the Turk. He felt Rude’s erection against him and looked down. “How can you still be hard after that?”

“Not ‘still’ just ‘again’. And because you’re sexy and I was thinking about having you inside me.” Rude blushed a looked away.

Cid thought for a moment with a blush covering his cheeks before he swallowed and spoke. “Well, if I’m gonna do that, we should get somewhere a bit more comfortable, don’t ya think?”

A delicious shudder went through Rude’s body, but he had to state, “I thought you wanted a shower? And then to work on the ship?”

“A shower’s fer gettin’ clean. No point if we’re gonna get messy and the ship can wait a couple more hours.”

Another shudder raked through Rude’s body and he reached behind him to turn the water off. He watched Cid with heavily lidded eyes, “Are you sure?”

Cid nodded. He had no clue how it would feel to actually fuck Rude but damn he was excited for it. He didn’t care who topped. He just wanted to finally do this. “Where?” he asked, referring to where they should go.

Rude chuckled, “We could do it here. But you mentioned wanting to be more comfortable. That would be best served by a bed.”

Cid laughed. “I think a bed would be much better.” He then opened the shower door and stepped out to dry off.

Rude watched Cid as he stepped from the shower, grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He was so hard it was unreal, it was as if he hadn’t just cum a few minutes ago at all. Another shudder wracked through him before he managed to make his body move and step out of the shower. He snagged another towel and quickly dried himself off, being careful around his cock since the thing was so sensitive at the moment. Then he leaned over and licked up the side of Cid’s neck as he straightened from drying his legs.

Cid froze and licked his lips when he felt Rude’s tongue. The blonde wasn’t sure if he’d make it to the bed after all. He touched the taller man’s hot flesh and took a deep breath, carefully leaning over the counter. He wanted Rude back inside him. He didn’t care if it was a fist, his tongue, his fingers, or his dick. When he saw his flushed face in the mirror, Cid bowed his head and swallowed audibly. “Don’t let me cum, alright? I wanna cum inside you after.” He said, never lifting his head. He felt the tips of his ears burn as red as his cheeks.

Rude shook his head, “There won’t be an after, you’re fucking me remember?” He gave an evil grin, glad that Cid had already bent his person a bit, obviously wanting Rude to fuck him over the counter. He slid an arm around the skinny man’s middle and ducked a bit as he flung the man over his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom and carried Cid to the bed where he gently deposited him. Then he crawled up beside him and laid on his side, he ran a hand down Cid’s body, watching with fascination as his muscles quivered. Soon his big, warm palm came to enclose around the throbbing member surrounded by flaxen curls and he groaned, “I want this in me SO badly.”

Cid couldn’t stop shivering. He wanted it so badly but he knew he’d gotten so much attention already and Rude was no doubt dying for some himself. He nodded to the larger man and turned him on his back, biting his lip, knowing his face was still red. He tried to ignore it however and reached down, sliding a finger over Rude’s entrance. He toyed with the man for a few moments before slicking his fingers with Rude’s precum, gently pressing and rubbing his digits in his slit, causing more to flow out. Once his fingers were coated, Cid returned his hand to Rude’s backside, sliding his finger into him and trying to find just the right spot.

Rude’s breath hitched as Cid’s fingers began to roam, he cried out hoarsely when the blonde pressed his digits against his slit bucking into him. A long low moan of pure need left his throat when that finger entered him, “Yes~.”

He adjusted his body so that he could press against that finger, forcing it deeper into him. “Please, Cid… I…” He was panting with need, he couldn’t help it, he wanted it so much! “Just fuck me.”

“Give it a sec. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” Cid responded and began scissoring his fingers in Rude’s heat. He knew it must have been torture but he really didn’t want to hurt the larger man. Once he felt he’d prepped him well enough, Cid grabbed the lube and lightly coated his erection and put a small amount over Rude’s entrance to loosen him just a bit more. Knowing how amazing it had felt when Rude was slow with him, Cid did the same, slowly entering the man, wanting him to feel every inch. It was hard to go so slowly but he didn’t plan on staying that way. He let out a long sigh when his pelvis was snuggly pressed against Rude, feeling his entire erection being held in that tight warmth. Cid gave a few slow thrusts until he could feel it getting a bit easier. He then braced his rough hands on Rude’s thighs, pushing them up and completely changed the game, thrusting quickly and relentlessly into him.

Rude moaned long and deep as those fingers worked him, it felt fucking fantastic! As Cid finally entered him he nearly died with wanting. That long thick length filling him to bursting… “Mmmuuhhh!”

His muscles clenched around the pulsing rod inside of him and he bit back a needy whimper. When Cid began to move he felt himself loosen and pouted, it was so much better to feel like he was being spread. He decided to continue clenching his muscles around Cid every time he slammed into him and hold it as he slipped away again. It was a work out, but holy shit it felt good! The faster the thrusts came the harder Rude began to pant, any angle was divine, but he wanted more!

With a shuddering groan he brought his hands up to cup Cid’s face and brought it down to his for long and sexy kiss, grinding his hips up into the man’s thrusts. He’d wanted just this for so damn long!

Cid became more aggressive with his actions when Rude reacted. He never thought he’d see Rude of all people like this. He continued to thrust until he felt heat pooling in his groin. The sensation only made him slam harder into the Turk. “Fuck!”

“Yes~!” Rude moaned out, his hands gripping at Cid’s back as they continued to slam together, his head fell back as he lost the will to continue holding it up. His skin was flushed and his mind reeling. He couldn’t seem to think or see straight, all he could do was feel as the pleasure built. Frustrated from feeling like he wasn’t getting enough of Cid he brought a leg up and wrapped it around Cid’s shoulders, the new angle had him screaming as Cid’s boner hit his prostate. More! He had to have more of that! He strained against Cid uncontrollably trying to get more of that feeling.

Cid moaned as Rude became more desperate. When the Turk found just the right angle, Cid took the hint and continued to pound into that spot.

Rude exploded without warning, a scream ripping from his throat. His cum splashed over his chest and his whole body went limp, “Fuck.” He could still feel Cid’s hardness sliding in and out of him and it still felt amazing, but his body wouldn’t obey him anymore.

Cid didn’t have long to register the scene before him when he came and all he could hear was his heartbeat as he filled Rude. The pilot rested his head next to Rude’s on the pillow, panting heavily. “Fuckin’ hell.” He huffed.

Another moan left Rude’s mouth as Cid came inside him, it was the most amazing feeling to be coated like that. He shivered as Cid’s breath came in contact with his ear. Now that he had some control over his body he turned his head to face him, “Yeah, that was, amazing.”

Cid waited a few moments until he was able to collect himself a bit and pulled out. He lay down next to Rude and put an arm over the Turk’s abdomen. “Cid.exe has crashed. Please wait for restart.” The blonde joked.

“That’s alright,” Rude said tiredly, “Rude 2.0 is off-line as well.” He rolled to his side facing Cid and placed a hand on the man’s hip before his eyes closed and he was out for the count.

Cid chuckled and snuggled up to Rude when he faced him. “Night.” He said as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP with grandpatoenail on dA.  
> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.


End file.
